Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ternary comparator, and more particularly to a carbon nanotube-based ternary comparator.
Description of the Related Art
Comparator is a key element of functional circuits. The conventional binary logic system has limited information carrying capacity, low operation speed, and complex interconnections.
Carbon nanotube field effect transistor (CNFET) is a new type of element having low power and high performance.
Until now, a carbon nanotube-based ternary comparator possessing low power on the basis of CNFET has not been reported.